Work or Lust?
by Kiho-Chyan
Summary: Re-writing! Please don't read past chapter one or your eyes will bleed and your heart will hurt because it's so cringy and nasty. I wrote this ages ago, my very first fanfiction so yeah I'm re-writing, so yeah... The name has changed, it was originally 'Mixing Work and Love' GAG! So yeah... Sasusaku.
1. Chapter One

Collapsing upon the worn down sofa, Sakura ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes and tugging her head back.

"Sakura-san, did you have any luck? " Hinata's soft voice almost startled Sakura, but the key word being almost.

"No."

Sakura could hear Hinata sigh softly as the midnight haired girl disappeared into the girl's shared flat.

Leaning forward she rested her elbows on her knees, staring into the T.V playing some old anime show Hinata was most likely watching.

"Hey Hinata, where's the pig? And Tenten?"

"Ino-san is closing up the shop and Tenten-san is on her way home from work. "

Sakura groaned, everyone had a job but her. Falling back into the sofa once more, the pinkette covered her face with her arms.

"My darlings, I'm home! " Ino sang as the door burst open, she strutted into the room, baby blue eyes taking in Sakura's moping form.

"So, billboard brow, what's the gosp? " Ino kicked off her purple pumps, and sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"Nada. " Sakura murmured, rolling over so her body faced the sofa.

Ino pouted and stood up, looking around she frowned,

"Tenten!"

Grumbling into the room, the brunette walked in, bypassing the blonde and miserable pinkette she headed straight to the kitchen.

"Tenten!"

"Fooooood." Tenten grumbled, lengthening the vowels to make the word longer.

"Useless." Ino flicked her hair over her shoulder, shaking her head in mock disappointment, studying her nails, she sighed.

"Alright, I got food - what?" Tenten walked into the room, cradling her bowl of sesame dumplings and rice close to her chest. She stuffed a massive portion of rice in her mouth, her cheeks bulging.

"Tenten, you work for the Uchiha weapon company, right?"

Tenten hummed in response to Ino; Sakura growled lowly, catching on to The Pigs plan.

"Well? The job, Uchiha Itachi said he'll tell you if Billboard Brow got the job!"

Hinata handed bowls of rice to Ino and Sakura, perching herself on the edge of the armchair.

Tenten nodded, she held up one finger and finished her mouth full.

"He approached me."

The three other girls froze, even Sakura had gotten off the sofa, now sitting on the edge, leaning towards the brunette.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, hopeful.

Tenten stabbed a dumping and begun chewing on it, causing Yamanaka to groan and shout her name. Tenten again, held one finger in the 'wait' notion.

Sakura was leaning so far forward, Hinata was positive gravity would soon take place in the situation.

Ino drummed her fingers against the table,

"Dammit, Tenten! Tell us."

Tenten sighed dramatically, placing her bowl of sesame-dumping-rice goodness onto the coffee table, she turned to her roommates.

"Uchiha-san approached me -"

"Kami, we know that!"

Tenten glared at Ino, folding her arms over her chest,

" You know what? Fuck you, Pig. Fuck off."

Tenten took her bowl of food and began eating. Slowly, the other girls followed suit, all of them eating in silence.

"Tenten?"

"No."

The girls lounged around, Sakura shovelling ice cream in her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ino cried loudly, those loud sobbing-gasps acquainted with a hiccup every few minutes. Hinata cried silently into her pillow, no longer looking at the screen. And the last girl, Tenten, sat there, staring blankly as she watched Simba cry for Mufasa.

"Lame! I'm going to bed, Sakura, you better too."

"What...?" Teary eyed and ice cream covered, Sakura looked at the -uh oh - smirking Tenten.

"Because, you have to be at work for eight."

* * *

><p><em>Re-writing! Still crap, but better than before,<em>

_Guys, give feedback, seriously!_

_P.S Other chapters are still going to be there but do not read on any further!_

_~ Kiho_


	2. Chapter 2 : Inners!

**HI, i finally decided to do chapter 2 for all those who reviewed and added my story to story alerts/favorites. I'm glad that so many people like it because its my first story and i was like YAYYYYY! Anyway i give you chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto ( though i wish could) but i own this fanfic.**

**Dedication: To ALL those who reviewed XD**

* * *

><p>Sakura's face of anger quickly turned to horror as she saw Sasuke. Sakura stood there dumbfounded, staring at the young Uchiha while he stared back.<p>

"Oh, Mr Uchiha, What a lovely surprise?" Sakura said fright in her tone.

Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip and looked away from his piercing onyx eyes.

Sasuke found him self looking at Sakura being unable to advert his eyes to something else. Her hair was down and it sat on her shoulders fraying in the wind. She was wearing tight, black skinny jeans that really clung to her long slender legs. She also wore a tight pink blouse that showed cleavage and outlined her perfect curves.

In all Sakura's clothing was tight and she looked sexy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Whoa! She is sex-y!" Sasuke's inner exclaimed, as he eyed Sakura's body up and down. <strong>

"_Would you just shut up" Sasuke growled. _

"**Er, no! Because even you the human icicle, has to admit she is fucking hot!" Inner Sasuke smirked. **

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at his inner as he said_

"_No. Sakura is my employee, nothing more"_

"**But you wish she was more!" Inner Sasuke said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. **

"_Just go away, I don't have time for idiots like you" Sasuke sighed, but his inner carried on rambling about Sakura._

* * *

><p>As Sasuke was arguing with his annoying inner, Sakura couldn't help but stare at his sexiness. He was wearing a black pinstriped suit that matched his eyes. His hair was in its natural style, bangs hiding his face and eyes.<p>

"_For fuck sake Outer Sak, Jump him already! JUMP HIM!" Inner Sakura yelled._

"**I would love to (**a/n lol) **but I can't, he just doesn't return those feelings back." Sakura mumbled sadly. **

"_Er how do you know? Maybe he does because he hired you, he is currently checking you out! And try him, I mean look at those eyes, the smirk, the sexiness…" Inner Sakura rambled._

" **Please don't ramble, You know that I hate that about me, or us, or… Wait what?"**

* * *

><p>Sakura face frowned earning a very strange look from Sasuke. Sakura need to look away from his handsome face but she was worried that if she did where would her eyes divert to? There was an awkward silence. Sasuke still had his blank expression, he wanted to say something but he couldn't for two main reasons.<p>

His Inner was complaining about why won't his just admit his feeling then jump her.

This was Sasuke Uchiha, since when did he break silences?

After a few agonizing moments Sakura mumbled,

"Mr Uchiha, I'm ever so sorry about the whole incident. I'm going to have to leave now, big day tomorrow"

Sakura didn't want to leave and Sasuke didn't want her too but they would see each other tomorrow anyway. Sakura gave him a huge grin and waggled her fingers at him before skipping off gain in the direction to her home. Sake watched her with a puzzled look, but grunted. He got annoyed with him self when he found that he was staring at her ass.

" **See Sasuke, I told you. You like her, You lurve her, You wanna marry her and have ittle wittle Uchiha offspring" His inner chanted. **

Sasuke didn't argue back this time, instead he smirked to him self and walked off thinking about the rosette haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go chapter 2. I should be updating on this week for chapter 3! Please review, but no really harsh comments.<strong>

**Mini cakes and lollies to all those who read and reviewed, You are all awesome :) LUV Ya**

**Roux cherie, honey please update, and answer me on MAIL! Luvs ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: Anger and Fights

**A/n: Hiya, so I've decided to post chapter 3 for all those who reviewed. **

**Thank you to all those who put it on story alerts/favourites, that made me happy. And with out further ado I give you chapter 3.**

**Dedication: Those who reviewed, and KFC, Jade and my evil friend Char-Char also Roux Cherie and her lil roux :) XD hehe!**

**Disclaimer: I' not doing it. It depresses me cuz it reminds me. *Looks at Hinata***

"**Hina-chan! Do the disclaimer" Me**

"**S-she d-does n-not own na-naruto (cuz his mine!) b-but s-she owns t-this fa-fanfic." * Smile at her, Hinata smiles back!* So on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Next Day<span>

Beep, Beep. BEEP!

"No, no five more minutes"

Beep. BEEP!

"I don't wanna go to school yet oka-chan."

Beep. BE-

"SAKURA, GET UP AND TURN ON THAT FUCKING ALARM CLOCK!"

Sakura woke and rolled out the bed falling flat on her face with a loud thud.

"Owww" Whined Sakura as she pulled her self of her floor, she slowly made her way to the bathroom, still half asleep. Sakura lazily splashed water on her face, she looked up to see her reflection and let out a small scream.

"OHMAIGOSH! I look terrible" Sakura moaned as she stared at her reflection. In the corner of the room her emerald eyes noticed a work outfit. Sakura raised her eyebrow, and walked over to the clothes. It was a cream coloured blouse with long, sleek black trousers. Sakura examined them, she came to the conclusion that her Mum put them there. She nodded at the style then began to work on her makeup…

* * *

><p><span>Mean While<span>

Sasuke reluctantly got out of bed, he hissed when the sunrays hit his onyx eyes. Sasuke swung him self of the bed only wearing navy blue boxers. He stretched and clicked his muscles as he let out a sigh.

" Better go shower" he mumbled to himself making his way to his private bathroom. The warm water relaxed him and he enjoyed the peace before…

"Sasuke-Kun" A girl voice called, Sasuke frowned at the door before getting out of the shower and putting a towel securely around his waist. He casually walked in his room ignoring the blonde haired maid.

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun" she smiled. The Uchiha grunted before saying

"Its Uchiha-sama Ino" He sighed looking at her. Ino went red as she saw his abs still wet from the water.

"Sorry Uchiha-sama, please forgive me!" She whined in a sugar coated voice. Sasuke glared at her, oh why did his maid have to be a fan girl? An annoying one too. Growling to himself he waved his hand indicating she should leave.

* * *

><p><span>Time skip 10am<span>

Sasuke and Sakura where in Sasuke's office. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw him massaging his temples. Sakura left to get him some coffee. Sasuke sighed heavily; the company was behind the quota, again. Sasuke ran his hands through his thick black hair, only just noticing the pinkette had left the room. Suddenly a loud bang was heard,

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!" A red haired girl screeched.

"MAKE ME SLUT!" The pink haired girl screamed. Then in a quick movement they were on the floor, pulling hair and clawing each other. The workers nearby wear cheering on the candyfloss haired girl and the blood red haired girl, Sasuke looked up from his desk.

"Oh shit!" he muttered as he heard the roar of…

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Was all you heard except from the screams of the girls!

* * *

><p><strong>An. Chapter 3 is done. I hope you all liked it, please review and sorry for any errors because I rushed this. Please review but no really harsh comments XD Should be updating soon , and if you have any questions feel free to pm me. THANK YOU! x**


	4. Chapter 4: Cute and Sexy

**A/n. Wow chapter 4, I didn't think I would get this far. I want to say thanks for all those who are reading and reviewed. Some may be wondering when the SasuSaku moments will happen, I can say it will be soon but not really soon. Within the next chapter I'm going to say. So I now present Chapter 4 to all my fans :) **

**Dedication: To my friend Marisa and to the reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: NO! You all know I don't own it, so why do I need to mention it. It's obvious that I don't own Naruto. Wish I did though. **

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke thought this may have happened. Karin did this to all the new sectaries, it was pure jealousy and it bothered him a lot. It was the reason why he went through so many sectaries, they all quit after Karin did something to them. Sasuke tried to see the girls but he couldn't he only heard the screams. Sasuke stayed where he was just listening to the chants of his employees.

"SASUKE!" A voice shouted, Sasuke looked in the direction where his name was called. A tall, handsome man walked in, his thick black hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, his polo shirt showed his toned chest.

"Itachi" Sasuke said, staring at said man.

"Brother, what is going on outside?" Itachi asked crossing his arms.

"Karin attacked Sakura" Sasuke answered looking past Itachi trying to spot the two girls.

"No shit Sherlock Sasuke! I mean why aren't you stopping it?" Itachi said looking in the direction of the girls. Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha. Itachi sighed heavily and went to leave; he paused in front of the glass office door.

"You might want to stop Karin, wouldn't want to ruin the pinkies pretty face" Itachi winked and left the office. Sasuke shook his head and disbelief and got up to stop the cat fight.

_With Sakura and Karin_

"THAT'S MY HAIR YOU SLUT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BREAK MY GLASSES, THEY ARE DESIGNER!"  
>"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I GET TO WORK WITH SASUKE"<p>

"SLUT, HIS MINE"

"IM THE SLUT? EVER LOOKED IN THE MIRROR?"

"Ooooh!" the worked called out simultaneously.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A PINK HAIRED BITCH!"

"BETTER THAN A RED HEAD!"

"PINKY"

"WHAT?"

"PINK-IE"

Sakura hissed, she hated it when she was called pinkie. It was the one thing that really riled her. Sakura and Karin circled each other; Sakura glared hard at Karin, Karin glared back.

"Say it one more time" Sakura threatened.

"Pink..." Karin started. Sakura lunged for Karin, having the intention to ruin that slutty face. Karin screamed as Sakura lunged at her, in seconds Karin was in the floor with Sakura sitting on top of her. Sakura punched her in the face, repeatedly. Karin was whining, screaming at Sakura to stop. Suddenly Sakura stopped; Karin looked up to see Sakura being held back by a brown haired girl. Her hair in buns, her face had a smile and her brown eyes twinkled. Sakura allowed herself to be dragged from by the brunette. Sakura noticed her boss came over; she was surprised to see him with an amused face. But she tensed all the same.

"Look cute, and sexy. Then pretend to be on the verge of crying" The girl whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded, and watched as Sasuke walked over to the Pinkette and the Brunette.

"Tenten, you can go. Sakura, my office now" Sasuke said not looking at the girls.

Tenten looked at Sakura and winked and mouthed

"Cute, Sexy, Cry" Then she walked off humming a little tune.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and followed him into the office.

_Sasuke's pov_

I don't wanna do this. Hn. But I've been told by my annoying brother that it helps. I can't believe Sakura actually took on Karin. By now many of them quit, not many actually fight back. As we walked back to my office I noticed Tenten mouth something to Sakura. Not too sure what she said, I can't lip read. I sat on my desk and folded my arms. I didn't glare at Sakura, but I did frown. She did after all fight on her first day. I saw Sakura cower under my frown, and she gave me puppy dog eyes, what is she scared of? I haven't said anything. She does look cute thought…Wait what am I saying? Sakura still held the puppy dog face, but then she bent down a little. I saw plenty of cleavage. Whoa, she looks perfect. Not that I'm peeking, but how can I not? Don't judge me, I'm a man. It's natural o.k.? She looked up at me and her jade-green orbs glassed over with tears. Does she think I'm going to fire her? Well that won't ever happen. I like her. Don't look at me like that, I said like not Love!

I chuckled to myself and kissed her on her forehead.

**There you go chapter 4, It's a little longer than normal. I thought I'll give you a little treat. I'm sorry its not very long, I'm no good at writing long chapters. But I need your help. I have writers block, and I would really love if you fellow fan readers would give me ideas. I need them, anyway please review and I hoped you all liked it.**

**Evils XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Mine

**A/n. Chapter five is now up, Sorry it took a while I had major writers block but **

**Thanks to Bulla49 I can give you chapter 5. So here is, I hope its good enough. I rushed it. And Charlotte please refrain from putting those comments, its not needed u annoying person. I shall kill you with my power of RR so woe beside you.**

**Dedication: To my reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Naruto so why do I need to put it. I'm a 13 year old English girl, not a manga/anime genius who owns lots of money. **

Sakura's Pov

HE KISSED ME! ON MY FOREHEAD! SASUKE-FRICKEN-UCHIHA KISSED MY FOREHEAD! I still cannot get over the fact he kissed me, like seriously. I followed that girl's advice (Tenten I think) and it worked. But I didn't think he would kiss me, or does he do it to all the girls. Hmmm, highly unlikely.

I mean it's been 24 hours and its all I can think about, I dreamt about it. It never left my mind, I'm thinking about it now and his across the room looking sexy and kissable! So I'm at the office, I've finished my work and I humming to myself while staring at him. Gosh his gorgeous. I have no idea what to do; I'm still staring at him. Then he looks away from his computer and gives me his famous SEXY smirk, I felt my self blush and I smiled back. I must look like such a loon.

"Mr Uchiha, I'm done."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. What now?"

"I don't know. Go to the cafeteria if you want, I'll be done in a minute so I'll join ya"

I nodded and left the room right cafeteria.

No one's Pov

Sakura was sitting at the table drinking a black coffee when a man approaches her. He had red hair and blue-ish grey eyes. He had a tattoo on his forehead but it wasn't really noticeable. Sakura nodded at the young man, 'His cute' she thought.

The red head was smirking at her,

"Hey, gorgeous"

"Hiya Handsome"

"Hey, if I told you, that you had a beautiful body will you hold it against me?"

"That is so corny!"

"Did it work?"

"Huh?"

"Did it make you like me more?"

"Er- a maybe…"

"Well it worked then"

The man winked at her and Sakura giggled. She put her coffee down as he took the seat beside her.

"I'm Gaara, and you are?" Gaara asked looking at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura; I'm Mr Uchiha new assistant." Sakura said taking a slight sip of her coffee. Gaara frowned at hearing the words 'Uchiha'. Gaara never really like Sasuke and knowing that this new, beautiful employee was working very close with him, it angered him. Gaara rolled his eyes and began to start a conversation with Sakura unaware of the glares he was currently receiving.

With Sasuke

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria, his eyes scanning for the familiar rosette. When he caught glimpse of her he frowned straight away.

"Gaara" He hissed through gritted teeth. Sasuke couldn't stand Gaara, he hated him with passion. And seeing Gaara so close to Sakura really pissed him off. Sasuke ignored his coffee and slowly made his way towards them. When Gaara took Sakura's hand he glared daggers at him, Sakura placed her hand on Gaara and laughed loudly.

This annoyed Sasuke, he admitted that yes he did like his employee. He didn't love her, he was acting like a big brother, he wasn't jealous. Nope. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't get jealous. However he found him self walking over to Sakura and Gaara, when they saw him Sakura smiled brightly at him. Gaara glared at him,

"Sakura, I have some extra work in my office. Could you help me out?" Sasuke said trying not to let his anger show in his voice. Sakura nodded and waved to Gaara, as she left. Sasuke watched her leave, he smirked. Now to the annoying red head.

"She'll be mine." Gaara confirmed.

"Nope, she's mine. Trust me Gaara, I'll have her soon."

"How come I got her number then?"

Sasuke glared at the smirking man.

"Gaara, she's MINE! So back off!" Sasuke growled.

"We'll see." Gaara said.

Sasuke glared one last time before stalking off,

"Mine" he hissed as he made way to his office. Sasuke wanted Sakura, and he'll get Sakura. He is an Uchiha after all and Uchiha's can get any girl (or in some cases guy) they want. Sasuke won't loose to the cocky red head. He refuses to.

**A/n. Chapter 5 is done. I think I did it really badly so I'm ashamed of my self. I'm sorry if it's a disappointment. Please forgive me, but do you know what can cheer me up? Some positive reviews. *hint hint***

**Anyway I still have writers block so help me out please people, I'm an inexperienced young lass, and you'll all pros at this so... HELP!**

**Please review, and I'm sorry for keep on changing my name x**

**XD **


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto and  WHAT THE HELL?

**A/N: Hi people, sorry I took so long. I don't really have an excuse. I was going to update on Friday but I got scarred. **

**Anyway, I'm posting now, I don't really know where I'm going with this sooo….. Sorry 'bout spelling and grammar. Grammar isn't my strongest, as you may have realised…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, wish I did, cuz then I will put SasuSaku.**

**Dedication: Red rooster, reviewers**

Sakura arrived at the office, her emerald eyes looked around for the work Sasuke asked her too do, and she didn't see any. Sakura flung her self on the sofa, she was exhausted. She had done so much work today. Sakura snuggled into the sofa, her eye lids becoming heavy.

"Just five minutes, Uchiha-sama won't mind" She murmured as she gently drifted off.

Sasuke stormed into the lift, not paying attention to those in there. He felt a hand tap his shoulder; Sasuke glared at the owner of the hand to be suddenly hugged.

"TEME!"

"Oh shit!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his big grin on his fox like features.

"Language" Naruto tutted as he started shaking his head at Sasuke.

"Japanese" Sasuke answered calmly, looking more peaceful now. Naruto tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"So, why were you looking so angry?"Naruto asked, looking around the lift.

Sasuke sighed, he may be an idiot but he still noticed some things.

"It's a long story" He answered. He silently prayed that the lift would some how magically hurry so he would be at the floor to his office. Naruto looked at Sasuke, patiently waiting for an answer. He knew the odds where that he wasn't going to get an answer but it was worth a shot. The lift dinged and Sasuke mentally cheered.

"Sorry dobe. My floor, bye" Sasuke called as he practically ran out of the lift.

Sasuke dodged his employees and darted into his office. He leaned against the door frame, panting slightly. Sasuke noticed Sakura sleeping on the sofa, she looked so peaceful. Sasuke slowly made his way over to her, his eyes looking up and down her body. Sasuke stopped in front of her, he had to admit. He did like her, a lot. He always did, and he always will. His hand tucked some loose strands behind her ears.

He looked at her soft, plump lips. 'I wonder if they taste of cherries.' Sasuke thought. 'Wouldn't hurt to find out' His inner whispered. Sasuke slowly bent down, his face inches away from hers.

"What are you doing?" Sakura shrieked, not expecting to find her boss trying to kiss her while she was sleeping.

Sasuke looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Busted" sang a little voice in his head. Sasuke mentally winced, waiting for the right words.

**I know, I suck, and this chapter is Lame! I'm sorry, but I'm rushing it, I'm supposed to be doing homework but I decided to post instead. Damn, anyway gotta go. Also check out my other story it's a one shot, Naruhina called 'Forever thinking of you' Please give it a go!**

**Review please**

**Up and out x**


	7. Chapter 7: An argument

**Hi, I'm posting chapter 7 now. Obviously. I'm bored, and I am stuck in this story, please help me. I am depressed, and I saw breaking dawn. It was good, I cried (I cry at anything!). Sorry about the last chapter, it was lame and it sucked major monkey balls. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all your lovely reviews, they make me happy XD**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto.**

**Dedication: To my reviewers and King Julian because I too like to move it, move it!**

Sakura stared at Sasuke in horror, unsure of what to do. She patiently waited for Sasuke to speak. Sakura blushed a little thinking of what would have happened if she didn't wake up.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he was a little uncertain of what one may say in this situation. He couldn't exactly say 'Hey Sakura, I'm just hovering above you right now to kiss you. Nothing serious just wondered how you would taste!' Sasuke's inner giggled a little bit, he was enjoying this moment. Sasuke however was not.

Sasuke took a death breath,

"You had something on your chin?" He said hoping it would work. But he kept his blank face. Sakura looked at him curiously, not really believing the excuse.

'_Idiot, does he really think we would fall for that excuse!' Her inner said wrinkling her nose._

"Really, and did you think removing it with your lips would work?" Sakura said sarcastically raising an eyebrow. Sasuke frowned and thought hard of his comeback, but he wasn't really one for speaking a lot in one go.

'_You're an idiot Sasuke Uchiha, I know you don't speak much but, HEY. IT'S A SMEXY CHICK! SPEAK FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!' Sasuke inner shouted pulling his raven locks._

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes', which was before he realised he was still hovered on top of her. So rather reluctantly he removed his self and casually walked over to his desk, his thumbs in his pockets.

Sakura stared after him, she was a little pissed. Sakura didn't like being woken up. Especially to find her boss about to kiss her, she didn't like it when people ignored her neither.

'_Sakura, honey, why are you just sitting here? Go over to him, rant at him, and slap him! Do something to him!' Sakura's inner shrieked._

Sakura smirked and walked over to Sasuke. Her eyes gleaming, she had a wicked smile on her lips. With one hand poised on her hip she cleared her throat. Sasuke looked up at her, waiting for what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"What. Did. You. Think. You. Where. Doing?" She hissed, staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Fuck. He had no idea what to say.

'_Well that's a first' His inner muttered sarcastically._

"Hn"

"Sasuke, speak, you have a tongue, now use it."

Sasuke looked at her.

"I told you, you had something on your chin."

"Sasuke stop fucking lying, tell me the actual reason."

"I did, why don't you believe me?"

"Maybe because your lips where hovering above mine, also because you looked guilty when I caught you."

"Hn"

"For fuck sake, Sasuke, just fucking tell me!"

Sakura glared at him, if glares could kill Sasuke would be murdered by now.

"Fine, I was going to kiss you. Happy?"

"Nope, why?"

Sasuke mentally groaned, cursing under his breath he looked at her in the eyes.

Sakura stopped glaring a little; she was surprised he actually admitted. Now only to find out why….

"Because…"

'_Fuck Sasuke, stop stalling. Tell her!'_

'_Tell her what?'_

'_That you thought she looked peaceful, and how pretty she is when she sleeps. How sexy she looks when she's angry. That you kinda /maybe /sorta/ definitely love her…. And how good she'll look lying next to you in bed' His inner sniggered._

Sasuke was a little freaked out at the last thing his inner said. He sighed heavily, and bit the inside of his lip.

"I'm waiting Uchiha."

Impatient girl, tch. Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, licked his lips and looked at her emerald eyes.

"You looked pretty; I liked how cute you looked snuggled into the sofa. I like how beautiful you look, even right now as you're stood glaring at me."

Sasuke stopped before he said anything else. He couldn't believe he just said all that, Sasuke really badly wanted to bang his head against his desk.

Sakura stood gobsmacked. Did Sasuke really just say all that? Is this even Sasuke Uchiha? So many thought whizzed through her mind. She narrowed her eyebrows suspiciously,

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"I mean it; Sasuke would never say all this. Sasuke would never have admitted it neither. I don't think your Sasuke."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Normally I wouldn't have admitted it, but I didn't want to make you any angrier."

Sakura nodded, not sure if she really did believe all this.

"So it's all true?"

"Yes"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, uncertain where she was going with this. Sakura smiled a little, she blushed.

"Anything else?"

"I... (think) I may kinda Love you…."

**Done. It's a tidgey bit longer than normal; I'm trying to do longer chapters from now. I think you guys deserve longer chapters because you make me happy with all your reviews.**

**Please review, I even update sooner if I get some more reviews. And all you people who add this on story alerts, review please. PLEASE! Anyway REVIEW! XD**

**Living vida loca!**


	8. Chapter 8: Like, like

**A/n hiya, I'm hyper, but you didn't need to know that. Oh well XD.**

**Does anyone know how to draw chibi, I am currently learning. It's so cool.**

**I have decided to change my mind, bout the story, but it will turn out good. I promise, or I hope. And Char-Char, yenny sorry for telling you the plot. LOVE ME! Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, le sigh!**

**Dedication: My reviewers I like you all so much, if I met any of you, I would hug you :)**

Sasuke's pov

Wasn't expecting that, FML! Seriously, I hate it, HN.

Sakura's pov

I…Um… Did Sasuke really just say that? I'm still unsure that it is defiantly Sasuke. Since when does Sasuke admit things to, also he _loves_me? I'm dreaming. Someone pinch me, please.

No Ones pov

It had been two weeks since the 'conversation'. Neither of them talked about it, or really looked at each other. They only spoke to each other for business reasons, life had gotten uncomfortable. Sasuke had decided to give Sakura some time off, he said it was because 'she was working too hard'. He really meant some time away from each other would do us good.

Sakura was sitting cross legged in her apartment; she was sitting with Hinata talking about everything.

"Hinata"

"Yes Sakura-chan."

"When are you and Naruto getting married?"

Hinata blushed; she twirled her ice-cream around with her spoon. Sakura waited patiently sucking her spoon; she knew to give the girl time when asked about this.

Sakura smiled at the girl, as she waited her mind wondered to her work and her boyfriend. She thought about when Sasuke confessed his feelings.

_Flash back,_

_Sakura stared at Sasuke, not believing the words that just left his mouth._

"_You, wait. What?"_

"_I'm not saying it again"_

"_You love me? Honestly?"_

"_Hn. What about you?"_

"_I don't know, I mean I do but I kinda…"_

_Sasuke waited, he wanted to know. He didn't like waiting._

"_I may have a boyfriend"_

"_Who?"_

"_Gaara. Maybe, we're going out for a meal tonight."_

_Sasuke said nothing. He couldn't believe he had lost to Gaara of all people. He growled in annoyance, but said nothing. Sakura heard him growl and felt guilty._

"_I'm so sorry" she cried and she left the office, not wanting Sasuke to see her tears._

_End of flashback_

Despite the sad day, Sakura enjoyed her self with Gaara. Within a few more dates and a few coffee breaks together the ended up a couple. Sakura quite liked Gaara but she liked Sasuke too. Hinata still hadn't answered her question; she knew she was having a tough time answering it.

"Hinata, I have a friend. Who I work with, who fancies her boss, but she has a boyfriend. Does that make her a bad person?" Sakura asked frowning at the stain she had noticed on her pyjamas.

"I d-don't think so. A-anyway Sakura-chan, you're not a bad person. Trust me." Hinata spoke calmly. Sakura looked mortified, how did Hinata know she was referring to herself? Hinata grinned, she knew that look.

"I'm your best friend; I can read you like a book."

Sakura nodded, eyeing Hinata suspiciously. Was Hinata some secret mind reader, or a spy? Or she was just clever. It was one of those reasons.

'You are gaaay' Hinata looked alarmed. Sakura laughed, it was her text message ring tone. Of homer Simpson saying 'you are gay'. Sakura liked the Simpsons, it was her guilty pleasure. Just like family guy.

She grabbed her blackberry torch and opened up a message

_Gaara: Hey babe, fancy going out? Oxo_

She replied, still grinning at Hinata's face.

_Sakura: Hi hun, Soz, girl nite with Hina, xx_

_Gaara: Hn, k babe. X_

Sakura smiled, Gaara was nice but he always seemed to want to show of how much money he had. It was tiring, sighing Sakura put her phone away.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked, Sakura nodded.

"I don't k-know w-what you s-see him Sakura. His too arrogant, what about Sasuke-san?"

Sakura was quiet, Hinata had a point, a very good one too. She did like Sasuke, she wouldn't mind going out with him. But she's dating Gaara, she can't just dump him.

"T-think about it Sakura-chan, I think Sasuke-san will be better." Hinata told her, she hoped for once Sakura would take her advice, but Sakura could be stubborn.

"I can always call him"

Hinata smiled, she nodded and waved her hand towards the phone.

Sakura dialled the number that she knew of by heart ( How did she know it?)

"Sasuke Uchiha, who's this?"

"Sakura, from work"

"What's wrong? If it's anything to do with Gaara, I don't care."

"It's just, I like you too. As in like, like"

Sasuke made a small noise the line went dead.

**A/n well that ending sucked. Bad, I didn't know what to do with it. I rushed it.**

**So sorry about some slight errors, please forgive me.**

**Review my lovely people, it makes me happy. But no flames cuz I already know why this chapter sucks. But don't abandon this story, I finally have a plot!**

**Review x**

**To infinity and beyond!**


	9. Chapter 9: Anonymous

**A/n HI! I'm writing this at 22:44 with Yenny, we're having sleepova!  
>I'm sorry about the ending of the last chapter, I know it wasn't as good as it could have been, but I wanted to write something else so it popped in my head. Some of you may be surprised about the GaaSaku pairing, but it works with my (slowly) developing plot. I think :s. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, but first I shall let Yenny leave a little note!**

**Yenny: WE R HYPERRR! SOO THIS MITE BE A BIT RANDOMM, IT WAS HAPPY DAY (In other words red rooster- me) TTFN, TA-TA FOR NOW! XP**

**Me again: Ok, I'm hyper too, but not that hyper. XD on with disclaimer and dedication,**

**Disclaimer, We (Me and Yenny or Now Chunk!) don't own Naruto, unfortunately.**

**Dedication: Everyone, we are feeling happy today.**

* * *

><p><span>With Sasuke<span>

Sasuke froze to his chair; he phone was currently lying on the floor. The glass on his phone had cracked (Stupid metal chair leg!) He was a little confused, angry, disappointed and happy at the same time. But of course he didn't know it, after all his emotions where size of a teaspoon, at maximum. Sasuke face kept emotionless, but if you looked deep into his eyes you saw the small hint of emotion. Sasuke sat there, just staring into nothing. He wasn't thinking, blinking. Heck, he was barely breathing. The line

"I like you too. As in like, like" was in his head. Did she really like him? Did she mean it as in the way he meant it? What was going on? Sasuke pondered for a while, he actually thought about calling Sakura back, but considering he just hang up on her. He would wait, for a while at least. After all he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha men don't act needy or desperate.

* * *

><p><span>Next<span>Day,Sakura'shouse,9am

Sakura was spread out on her pink bed sheets; she snuggled deeper into her pillow. Hinata had left early morning, to make sure she would be ok. After the phone call, she drank a lot of Sake, and Hinata decided to stay, for a bit. The sun peeped through the curtains, shining onto her face. Sakura made a noise of protest, she had a killer migraine. Too much Sake, Sakura knew her limit but it just tasted too good! As Sakura reluctantly opened her eyes, her right hand started to massage her temples. Letting out a deep yawn she swung her legs out of the bed, slowly making her way to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet she frantically looked for some tablets for her head.

"Shit!" She cursed as she knocked over a bottle of shampoo, with no lid. After a few minutes she found what she desired.

Grumbling in annoyance she mad her way to the shower, a nice cold shower will wake her up. She had forgotten all about the phone call, it was casted to the back of her mind where the memory of her skinny-dipping lived. That was memory her friends would never let her live down, damn them to hell. Wanting the world to disappear, her migraine hurt way too much, also she had this vacant memory that she did something stupid last night. At that moment she heard the faint tune of mambo number five. She knew that ring tone was assigned to someone, someone she didn't feel like talking too. Not now at least….

* * *

><p><span>With the caller…<span>

He hated it when she didn't pick up. It really riled him; he listened to her voice mail,

"Hiya, you've reached Saks, but I'm a busy bee atm, leave a message and I'll call back. Or I wont, the choice is mine. Cha!"

He growled in annoyance, it was like she was ignoring him, even if they where near each other she acted like he wasn't there. Sure she talked to him, but it was very limited answers. His grip on the phone tightened, his knuckles turning white.

"Sakura, it's me. I need to talk to you. Now, call me back." Then he hang up, his mind wondering to the candy floss haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AND, AND AND. Sorry it's short. Haha, done. No flames, I want to see if any of you know who the caller is. I dare you to guess. Even Yenny doesn't know and she is sitting next to me. Ha! I'm sorry if you don't like it that much, but I tried. Honest. As I said, I'm slowly gathering a plot, so be patient. Quick note from us as normal (NEVER GONNA HAPPEN) people, <strong>

**Yenny: Telll me Ele, TELL ME! HAPPY DAY, WOOP!**

**Ele: Yenny you are strange. Listen to the song mambo number five. It's epic, honest.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Why is all the rum gone? XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Surprising actions!

**A/N HALLO! I'm assuming you all enjoyed the last chapter, and the small cliffy at the end. You should find out in this chapter, I'm sorry about the lack of SasuSaku but it will happen soon. Trust me XD**

**Dedication: Roux-Chan and my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto all the characters.**

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into her office, humming gently. She pushed away a loose hair strand, trying to make it look as if it was part of the bun. Her mind was far away, in a land where she did not have to worry about men.<p>

"BOO!" Shouted a voice, jumping in front of Sakura. The girl smirked at Sakura's face, Sakura had just jumped out of her skin. Sakura smiled playfully at the brunette.

"Hey Tenten, you o.k?" She asked, smoothing her blouse. The brunette girl, nodded but then paused. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Oh! Erm, what was it? Bloody hell! OH! I remember, Gaara is looking for you, something about speaking, and now. Right, thats it. Need to go, see ya in the cafe yeah?" Tenten asked, about to walk away. Sakura nodded, nibbling her bottom lip, she watched the Tenten bounce off. Heading to her office she noticed two figures, and they appeared to be arguing. She quietly crept over the door, putting her ear next to the whole, arranging her body so she wont be seen...

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on his desk, his arm crossed over his toned chest. He was frowning at his current guest, his onyx eyes peeped at the clock. Where was Sakura? She was late. The man was pacing, glaring at Sasuke every once in a while.<p>

"Stop glaring at me Gaara" Sasuke snapped, getting a little pissed off. Gaara grunted, he was pissed, Sakura was pissing him off and the Uchiha wasn't helping.

"Where's Sakura? She won't answer my calls, or my texts. She doesn't seem to listen to me anymore. And..." Gaara began. Sasuke looked at him, waiting to see if he was going to continue.

"And, her mind seem to wander to somewhere else. She acts startled when I speak to her.. And I think..." Gaara continued, he had stopped pacing now.

"And what? I don't know why your coming to me!" Sasuke said, in a blank tone. He had no idea where Gaara was going with this.

"I think, that you have something to do with it. Something is going on between you and Sakura, I'm certain of it." Gaara mumbled, his mind really thinking it over.

"Hn, nothing is going on, but you seem to be fearful." Sasuke answered, wishing that Gaara was actually right. He mentally smirked, at the thought. He secretly had great pleasure seeing Gaara so sad and confused. It amused him greatly.

"Fearful? Really? Uchiha I don't use fear. It's a word that is not in my vocabulary" Gaara answered, a bit surprised at the younger Uchiha's words. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he stared at the man.

"Well, perhaps not. But it happens to be in your eyes" Sasuke said nonchalantly, eager to find out the mans response. Gaara glared at him before stalked out of the office, he noticed the small gleam of pink, he twitched. But carried on walking, ignoring what he thought the pink was.

* * *

><p>Sakura bit her cheeks when she saw Gaara storm out, hoping he wouldn't see her. But she secretly knew that he saw her, she didn't fail to notice the twitch. Deciding it was clear she entered to office, bowing slightly to Sasuke before heading towards her mini office beside his.<p>

"Sakura? Come here a minute" Sasuke called, he watched her come back over. She stood in front of his desk, twiddling with the hem of her blouse. Sakura didn't want to look at him, knowing she would blush, also because of the conversation she just heard. Sasuke waited before saying anything, he cleared his throat,

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke said, he was trying to be himself with limited answers, he wouldn't of said it if she was any old employee. Sakura was more that that. Sakura shook her head, hoping she wouldn't have to say anything. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, stopping in front of her. Sakura's heart sped up a little, when she noticed how close he was. Sasuke looked down at her, and with his middle finger he brought her face up so she would be looking at him. Onyx met Jade, Sakura just melted, the way his eyes looked at her. He was gorgeous, his toned chest, muscled arms, his perfect,perfect face. She could of sworn it was carved by angels. A blush crept up to Sakura's face, clashing with the pink in her hair. She mentally cursed.

Sasuke was entranced by those eyes, he had the urge just suddenly too...

"Sorry" He whispered before closing the gap between them and kissing her on the lips. Sakura instantly responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Sasuke wrapped one arm around her petite waist, and his other hand held the back of her head, certain that she still wasn't close enough. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gave into. Their tongues battled for dominance before dancing in harmony. Sakura moaned into the kiss, the way he kissed her. She felt a heavy feeling at the bottom of her stomach, knowing she was going to regret this, but... Fuck it, she was on cloud nine, the annoying feeling could sod off! Sasuke's hand had just entered the top when the office doors suddenly burst open, revealing a very shocked person.

* * *

><p><strong>Done and please review!<strong>

Your only s'posed to blow the bloody doors off!


	11. QUICK AN, DO NOT SKIP! XD

**PLEASE READ THISS! **

**IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**Right, i won't be updating for a while. I have a broken wrist ( I'm a klutz) And being a young girl I am being forced to go to different places,, my families idea of seeing everyone before Christmas and all. Its deeply annoying, I cant do what I want, including going on here and updating. **

**But I should be updating before Christmas before it kills me, cuz its unfair on you guys. And for all your patience the next chapter will be extra long, Or i'll try to make it extra long. And please no messages like**

**"Update now or ima gonna eat choooo!" **

**Cuz that wont get you anywhere, so try to be a bit patient. And carry on reading and reviewing,**

**Many thanks**

**Ookami-Chan xx**


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontation!

**A/N: Yo peoples, its time to par-tay! I've been meaning to update so here I am, with a very special guest ROUX-CHAN! Formally known as a Roux Cherie, and READ HER MOTHER FUCKING STORIES BETCHES! BAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry we are hyper, and planning to be evil together, srsly it runs in da genes! Oh and Yenny roux-chan hoped you weren't offended by her review! **

**Heres a message from roux-chan:**

**Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh betchs BAHAHAHAH! I would just like to make a personal plea for my stories, I know my longer one isn't that brilliant, but "Why?" is pretty epic, if I do say so myself! Carry on reading this lovely story my little muffins! Again, Yenny, I'd just like to say I'm sorry if I've offended you, bye byez XD xxxxxxxx**

**Dedication: To me and Roux!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm a rich billionaire that created the most awesome thing of all time!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura froze in there positions, not making the situation any easier for either of them.<p>

The young man stood in the doorway, not quite believing what he just witnessed. His eyes darted between the rosette and the raven in disgust.

"Sasuke…" he said through gritted teeth. "May I have a word with you please?" He stood there impatiently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura's wide with fear. Sasuke followed the man and closed the door behind him.

"What is it, nii-san?" he slouched against the wall.

"Sasuke, you know..." Itachi began, glaring at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke looked at his older brother, ignoring the glare.

"I know what nii-san?" Sasuke asked, he knew full well what Itachi was on about but it was always amusing to irritate Itachi.

Itachi only hardened his glare; he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"Sasuke, you know I don't like office relationships."

"So? This doesn't concern you" Sasuke shrugged coolly.

"Yes it does, this is my company, my building, _my_ rules. Do you understand?" Itachi raised his voice.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke started to leave.

"I'm not finished with you, Uchiha…"

"You don't seem to understand the irony of calling me that in a nasty way do you? You're the older brother, it insults you more than me." Sasuke held the door handle in his palm.

"Sasuke!" Itachi growled, sounding just like his mother. He hated that patronizing voice.

"What?" he hissed.

"That's Sakura! She's not yours!" Itachi moved closer, toning his voice down to a whisper.

"Well, it's not like I'm holding her against her will!" Sasuke mirrored his brother's voice. "She's kissing me back you know!"

"Sasuke, that's not right. I don't care if you always get the girl, Gaara, in his own right, deserves a girl too. If Gaara find out…"

"If Gaara finds out what?" A voice sounded behind them, dangerously low. Both Uchiha's turned cautiously to said voice.

Of course, they should've known Gaara would have come looking for Sakura. Itachi was the first to respond.

"About Sakura returning to work of course!" He childishly beamed. Sasuke muttered "You're a terrible liar." Under his breath.

"Itachi-sama, please, I'm not stupid…" Gaara started walking towards them.

"Give it up Gaara, just accept that you've lost, again, Sakura doesn't want you." Sasuke stood in front of his brother defensively. "Sakura loves…"

Bang.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Who gave you the right to decide for me who I do and don't love?" A rather temperamental Haruno girl burst into the corridor, yelling at the top of her voice.

Sasuke stood there stunned, Itachi with his trademark smirk and Gaara all too pleased that she had yelled at him.

"I will deal with you later." She glared deadly at Sasuke as she took Gaara by the arm and pulled him away.

* * *

><p>Gaara repeatedly questioned Sakura where she was taking him, as she dragged him up a few flights of stairs, to the roof. The wind howled as it brushed against their face, so that all the fear, Sakura had of admitting to Gaara what she really felt, washed away.<p>

So she did like him. Quite a lot. Gaara is not one to be matched with smexi godliness (apart from Sasuke) but, she just couldn't connect with him no matter how much she wished she could. Sakura always had special times with him, and appreciated everything he did for her. And she thought she was happy with him. That was until Sasuke just appeared, and announced his love for girl. And Sakura fell for him, fell for him hard. Even though the only difference; between him and Gaara was the hair and eyes. So Sakura decided to tell him everything. How she really felt about him and how she really felt about Sasuke. She told him she didn't regret what she and Gaara had, and somewhere, she did love him. Just not as much as she would of liked to.

Her heart was somewhere else. And Gaara had lost. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! MWHAHAHA! We're ending here because we are ASWUMMMM! And me and Roux-chan we'll be creating an account together and write lots of one shots! So we'll be telling you the name so you can read them awesome stories too! The name will be… RouxKiho, so check out some of the mini storia's! (Once we upload some) Ha, please review and I'll update soon. <strong>

**Just keep swimming! XD**


	13. Chapter 12: Secret Assignment

I'm baacckkkkkkkkk! And hyper,

Sorry for the late update but I hoped you all like the last chapter, andandand how was your Christmases? ( Very late question!) If you celebrate it of course…

**Dedication: To my new laptop, assassins creed and anyone…. MY CAT OZZY!**

**Disclaimer; Wish I could own Naruto but I don't….**

Sakura walked into the office carry two cups of coffee, smiling brightly at the young Uchiha. He smirked at her, and nodded gratefully as he took the warm drink from the rosette's hands. Sasuke held it close, not taking a sip but warming his hands. A coffee was just what he needed; the business was in trouble yet again. But with Sakura's help it was slowly coming around.

Sakura leant against the wall, her eyes closed; she looked deep in thought. Sasuke rose from his seat and walked over to her, and stood in front of her. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she grinned at him.

"Want anything Uchiha-sama?" She asked brushing away some rebellious strands of hair.

"Don't call me that." He snarled, he hated being called Uchiha-sama, especially from her. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"But I have to, we're in work. Anyone could burst in." Sakura whispered, her heartbeat increasing as Sasuke neared her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and leant forward, his lips just brushing her own until the phone rang.

"Shit" Sasuke mumbled, walking away from Sakura to answer the phone.

Sakura stood smiling, before scurrying back to her desk to sort out the paper work.

"Ms Mitirashi, can you come into my office please" Itachi spoke calmly, as his own onyx eyes scanned the view from his office room.

"Uchiha-Sama? Is this you?" Tenten asked,

"Yes, now can you come into my office now!" He said, running a hand through his raven locks.

"Yeah, sure Uchiha-sama." Tenten told him before hanging up. Itachi rolled his eyes at the girl, only to glare at her when she burst in. This girl could be worse than his foolish little brother blonde friend. She was a hard, dedicated worker and he knew it, but he didn't dare cross her.

"Tenten-san, welcome to my humble off-" He began, only to be interrupted when Tenten sighed and rolled her brown eyes.

"What do you want, Uchiha-sama?" She asked, not caring if she cut him in mid sentence. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, and crossed his arms. Giving her the 'go on' look.

"You never ask for me to come in here, now what do you want?" Tenten asked again, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke and Sakura" Itachi whispered, to be sure no one heard. Tenten looked curious, Itachi took this as a sign to carry on.

"I know you are close to Sakura, and I am assuming her and my brother have a thing. I want you to find out if they are, because I simply can not abide office relationships" Itachi told her, smirking.

Tenten's eyes gleamed; she loved secret assignments. Except that she had to do it on Sakura, but she can't exactly say no. Itachi is the boss after all.

"Leave it to me Uchiha-Sama" Tenten giggled, she was just about to leave the office when she heard Itachi say

"Oh, Tenten-san. No office relationships okay, I have already told Hyuuga-sama"

Tenten blushed, and left the office quickly.

Itachi smirked again, before carrying on with his paper work.

"Sasuke, Sakura. You better watch your actions, I always find out whats going on" He muttered.

Done, it sucks. But I have writers block.

**And I actually updated, so love me or hate me you choice.**

**Thank you so much for your supportive comments, that really made me want to write more. So thank you.**

**And check out my other account RouxKiho**

**Please Review! xxx**


	14. Chapter 13: Mission Impossible

Tenten walked through the office cubicles, her head ducked low. She was humming the 'missions impossible' theme tune, acting all spy-ish. Every time sasuke and Sakura moved, she would follow, wanting to complete her 'secret assignment' and planning on how her and Neji can be more, secretive… She smirked for a brief second then frowned when she noticed Sasuke and Sakura where nowhere in sight.

"Shit" Tenten hissed; thinking of routes that they could of took.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we've lost her?" Sakura asked, pressing her body tight against the wall.<p>

Sasuke nodded. Sakura smiled at him, panting a little.

"Why do you think Tenten was following us?" Sakura asked, peering round the corner seeing if she could notice the familiar brunette.

"Itachi probably set her too the job, he has a thing about office relationships." Sasuke muttered, grabbing Sakura's hand to pull her towards him, as he noticed a shadow.

"What the?" Sakura questioned, frowning at Sasuke.

"Shh" Sasuke murmured, placing his finger on Sakura's lips. He nodded in the direction of the shadow only to hear mumbling.

"I've lost them, Uchiha-Sama is going to kill me. They could be getting it on right now and I wouldn't even know! Gah! I'm an idiot, honestly Kami-sama, what did I ever do to you. The only time something interesting happens at work and my bloody observation skill fucking disappear!"

"Tenten" Sakura mouthed, her eyes slightly wide. Sasuke said or did nothing, just staring at the shadow. After a couple of agonizing minutes, the shadow left and Tenten wondered off to a new spot.

"We're finally alone"

"Yeah"

"Sasuke, you're standing very close to me"

"Um"

Sasuke placed is lips onto her own, his hands trailing down to her waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. Sasuke nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance, at first she wanted to remain strong but she quickly gave in.

There tongues danced together in harmony. Sakura moaned into the kiss as Sasuke kissed her with more force.

* * *

><p>Tenten grinned to herself, as she watched the couple kiss. She brought out her phone and took a picture of the young adults, sniggering to her self. She attached the picture to an email and simply put,<p>

To: Uchiha-Sama

From: TentenMitirashi

Mission accomplished.

She clicked send and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I did it, and I uploaded pretty quick too.<strong>

**Obviously I don't own Naruto, nor I ever will.**

**I dedicate this to my cuz Roux Cherie, check out her stories!**

**Please review xxx**


	15. Chapter 14: Hello

**I don't own Naruto, or the characters but I own this plot.**

**I dedicate this to you people who review, and dudes, I'm kinda sad at the lack of reviews, I get like, 3! So please, please, please review fellow Narutards!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke barged into his brothers' office, his onyx eyes blazing with anger. The older Uchiha didn't look up from his work, Sasuke stood in front of his desk, his arms folded.<p>

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, as he flicked a page of the documents, ignoring Sasuke's glare of doom.

"Itachi, you sent Tenten to spy on us. Didn't you?" Sasuke growled, Itachi smirked at his brother and raised his head. Sasuke was fuming, his nostrils flaring in anger, his onyx eyes staring right into Itachi's own onyx eyes.

"Little Brother, what is with the attitude? You shouldn't be this annoyed, unless of course my theories where true…" Itachi began, rambling on about office relationships. Sasuke sighed heavily, and flicked his bangs away from his face. Sasuke ignored Itachi's ramble, thinking of Sakura instead.

* * *

><p>Sakura stormed around the building, looking for her 'friend'. Tenten was hiding from her, doing her best to avoid the wrath of the small, angry pinkette. Tenten ran into an office, pressing herself tight against the walls, oblivious to the stare of the worker who owned the office.<p>

"Er, Tenten?" A voice asked, Tenten froze, and gulped. She spun around, her eyes wide with fear. She sighed with relief, and smiled.

"Hey Gaara" Tenten called cheerily, waving jauntily at the male. Gaara stared at Tenten suspiciously, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Tenten, why are you in my office?" He asked, tilting his head to one side as she looked out of the office door. Tenten laughed, before peering out the door again.

"Hiding" She whispered, her gaze not leaving the door.

"From who, may I ask?" Gaara asked, staring at the brunette. Tenten opened her mouth to answer, but another voice answered for her.

"TENTEN! WHERE THE FUDGE ARE YOU?" Sakura shouted, walking past the office where Tenten was hiding. Tenten held her breath, biting her lip. Looking at Gaara her eyes begging him to be silent. Gaara nodded, and waited until the rosette was out of earshot.

"Sakura huh? What did you do the get on her bad side? Do you have a death wish?" Gaara questioned, with a confused look on his features. Tenten giggled, and rolled her eyes,

"Itachi-sama hired me to spy on Sasuke and Sakura, to see if they where... you know… Getting it on in his office… And then they found out, and I think Sakura is trying to kill me" Tenten spoke calmly, smiling brightly at the red head. Gaara nodded slowly, unsure what to make of this whole situation. He found it highly amusing that this was spying Sasuke on by this… eccentric young worker. Tenten laughed at Gaara's 'slightly confused yet understanding the situation' face, and added quietly

"I have caught them as well, which Itachi-sama is pleased with, and as you can see and hear, Sakura isn't too pleased" Tenten chuckled again, before taking a deep breath. She looked at Gaara and then her feet, then she nibbled her lip.

"Well this is a tad awkward, so, I'm going. Bye Gaara" Tenten waved cheerily and walked out of his office happily, humming a small tune.

Only to bump into a very angry rosette,

"Heyyy Sakura" Tenten sang, praying to kami that Sakura wouldn't be too angry.

Tenten flashed her a cheesy grin, only to be returned with a glare.

"Hello, Tenten"

* * *

><p><strong>Done, please review. <strong>

**I'm bored and hyper and the hospital are on my massacre list… **

**And does anyone know Mark Hicken or Micheal Stockley? **

**If you do, tell them Kiho-Chyan is coming to get them you f**king pricks!**

**Review,**

**Over and Out XD**


	16. Chapter 15: I can see you!

**Disclaimer; I don't own this amazing creation… le sigh…**

**Dedication: To boys from anime, then getting sad when you realise they don't exist…**

* * *

><p>Sakura glared at Tenten, both of her hands on her hips. Her breathing was heavy and her nostrils flared, Tenten tried very hard not to look at the furious Haruno.<p>

"Tenten, may I speak to you, please?" Sakura asked, her voice scarily polite. Tenten widened her hazel eyes and gulped loudly, she didn't want to speak to Sakura at all. Never. Not when the rosette was this angry any way. Tenten pondered possible escape routes, all of them would make Sakura angrier, but it was worth a try right?

"But we are speaking now" Tenten pointed out, praying to Kami that someone would need her so she could escape the wrath of the short tempered girl. Sakura's glare hardened, and her right eye twitched out of anger. Tenten nibbled her lip, her mind racing even faster. Tenten mentally groaned when she could come up with no possible escape routes, or ones that where sensible any way. So Tenten decided to be a little crazy, and make the day a little more interesting. And also sign her own death wish.

"Gee, Sakura, really interesting talking to you but. I gotta go, some of us have to work y'know" Tenten smiled at her friend, before running off between the cubicles. Trying to get as far as that girl as she possibly could.

"TENTEN!" Sakura shouted, breaking out into a run, to catch up with that crazy girl.

"TENTEN, GET HER NOW!" Sakura called, her anger growing.

"Tenten's not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeep" Tenten answered still running, darting between people and smirking as she noticed a familiar man walking this way. Tenten hatched a plan and began to slow down.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stormed out of his brothers' office, he ran a hand threw his raven hair, sighing heavily. Sasuke wondered around the office floor, not really bothering to go back to his office. He heard footsteps nearing and shouting, but he was too busy focusing on the matter on how he and Sakura can carry on dating. If he paid more attention to what was going on around him he would of noticed the small girl in buns creep behind him. He would of felt a pair of hands gently place them self on the back of his jacket. And if he paid even more attention he wouldn't of stumbled and fell flat on his face and he would of actually noticed the brunette give him a hard push. Tenten giggled manically before running off, hoping that small little trip would be enough for Sakura to forget about her. Or for a while at least.<p>

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted rushing over to the fallen boy, his face kissing the floor. Sasuke looked up to see a pair of bright emerald eyes staring at him; he smirked at the girl then coughed as a few strawberry strands hung into his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sooo sorry! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, searching his body for any possible injuries. She smiled in relief as she diagnosed him to be a-okay.

Sasuke used his elbows to prop himself up, he smirked/smiled at the young lady that stood over him. He moved his head until there lips where centimetres apart,

"Sasuke-k-" Sasuke silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, and bringing her close. Her arms automatically wrapped round his neck and his other arm snaked around her waist. Sasuke's fingers began lightly tracing Sakura's curves, and pulled her close. Not caring if any of the workers saw, they could just be quiet and enjoy the free show. Sasuke's hand travelled towards the zip of Sakura's dress,

"Sasuke, we can't. Not at work"

"Fuck Work"

"We can't, not here.."

"Where?"  
>"Er…"<p>

Sasuke stood up and brought a dazed Sakura with him, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into the elevator.

"Sasuke-Kun?" She asked, her nose wrinkling in confusion. Sasuke looked at her.

"Wait" He simply replied, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for elevator reach the designated floor. Sasuke, who still had a firm grip on Sakura, lead her towards the black car. He was bubbling with excitement except he didn't show it, Sakura behind him was grinning like a fool. Sasuke yanked open the door, and climbed inside, pulling Sakura in with him.

Sakura closed the door, and smirked evilly. And the two of them hid in the car, away from the publicity and Itachi's watching eyes. Little did they know, that he just watched them step into the car, Itachi crossed his arms over his suit. And sighed heavily, waiting for the two young adults to remove them selves from the car.

* * *

><p><strong>BAHAHA! Done!<strong>

**I have came to the conclusion that this story will end very very soon. I'm thinking either next chapter or the one after. I don't know, still haven't decided….**

**Anyways, please review, and ILU all!**

**ANDANDAND, Roux-Chyan, answer me on pm will ya!**

**Laters ^_^ **


	17. Chapter 16: Things are going to change

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, instantly smashing his lips onto hers. He kissed with passion and lust that Sakura eagerly returned, getting her small hands tangled in his raven locks. Sasuke's own hands travelled down her body tracing her curves, he removed his mouth from hers and began biting and nipping her neck. Sakura let a small moan out as he tongue slowly ran across her collarbone; she grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, hard. Sasuke hand slid up her back his thumbs drawing small circles on her back. His fingertips grazed her back until they reached the zipper of her dress. Sakura wanting to tease Sasuke a little first, flipped them over so she was now straddling him. He widened his obsidian eyes in shock and curled hands round her thighs and gave them a slight squeeze. Sakura smiled seductively at him and leant towards him, her breath fanned his neck making Sasuke shiver slightly. She smiled against his neck and gently kissed him.

"Sensitive here are we Sa-su-ke" Sakura whispered seductively. Sasuke didn't move, he didn't breathe and he didn't react. Even when he felt her teeth grazing along his collarbone. He closed his eyes and refused to give her the satisfaction he knew she was looking for. Sasuke tensed as he felt her teeth bite him lightly, he frowned as he felt her smirk. You could practically hear the smirk. Getting tired of being teased Sasuke flipped them over so now he was hovering over Sakura, his hands either side of her. He smirked at her and let out a groan as he looked into her lust filled eyes, he crashed his lips onto hers, the kiss turning harsh and fierce though neither of them minding. His hand went to her back and he pulled the zipper slowly down, Sakura too caught up in the kiss to realise. Sakura winked at Sasuke and after that there was only pure bliss.

* * *

><p>Itachi burst open the glass doors of Uchiha cooperated, just as Sasuke pulled a dazed Sakura out of his black car. Itachi walked towards the couple and folded his arms, glaring at them with disappointment and disgust. Sasuke had a lazy smirk on his handsome features and his hair looked more like a chicken butt that normal. Sakura straightened out er rumpled dress, tried to organise her hair so she didn't scream out ' I JUST HAD SEX, AND I LOVED IT!'<p>

Sasuke lazily wrapped an arm around Sakura's petite waist pulling her close to him. They both casually walked towards the building, ignoring the stares and frowns from the aristocrats.

They both stopped dead in front of the older Uchiha, his own onyx eyes glaring at the couple. Sakura widened her Jade green eyes and silently gulped where the younger Uchiha kept is cool, his smirk still in place.

"Sasuke" Itachi growled, said person shot him a bored look, shoving his free hand into the pocket of his slacks.

"Itachi" Sasuke answered,

"Sakura-San" Itachi spoke anger less evident in his voice this time.

"I-Itachi-Sama" Sakura replied meekly fidgeting under the Uchiha gaze.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the rosette, but diverted his attention to his brother.

"Sasuke, what were you and Sakura doing?" Itachi asked frowning.

"We where in the car" Sasuke spoke his voice low, not trace of emotion was heard. Although the lazy smirk was still plastered on his face. Sakura smiled at Sasuke's husky voice, she bit her lip to hide her giggles.

"Doing what?" Itachi hissed, glaring at his brother.

"Bonding" Sasuke replied, Sakura let a small giggle escape her lips and her hands flew to her mouth to make sure no more sounds escaped.

"Bonding? You where bonding?" Itachi growled,

"Oh for fuck sake. Itachi we had sex ok? There's your answer, fuck me, when did you turn into the fucking police" Sasuke snapped his smirk being wiped of his face instead his infamous glare in place.

"What did I say about office relation ships Sasuke? I do not like them, they are frowned upon, it makes work life so much harder than it needs to be" Itachi ranted his hands clenching. Sakura frowned before summoning all her courage. She placed both hands on her hips and stood proud and tall.

"Ahem, Itachi-Sama?" Sakura asked not quivering under the Uchiha's gaze. Both Uchiha.

"Yes?" Itachi hissed, a little taken back at Sakura's sudden boldness but if he was as shocked as he felt he sure didn't show it.

"Technically it wasn't an office. It was a car" She smiled winking at the younger Uchiha who smirked at her. Sakura nodded and walked towards the office.

'_Yeah, things are going to get different now. More than ever." _Itachi thought following the rosette into the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. My last chapter, finished. I hoped you enjoyed the beginning, it was unsure of what to put. So sadly Mixing work and Love is over but in a couple of moments and I will have my new story up and running. It's called forbidden Love, can all you amazing reviewers who have supported me check it out? Please?<strong>

**I don't actually have an excuse for this chapter being so late, so sorry. But guys my life is changing, I'm going to be a big sister so my life is getting hectic so I make no promises about updating quickly for Forbidden love. **

**Obviously I don't own Naruto and I dedicate my entire story to you guys who have read, and reviewed. I love you all and I hope to see you all reviewing my new story.**

**Oh yeah review and if your reading this in the future review, I wanna see who is till reading this in the future. Many thanks. **

**Ta-ta Dudes :)**


End file.
